


I think we have our hands full, love

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [13]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Sunday mornings are Jennie's favorite because she gets to eat good food, edit some videos, and be around the people that mean the absolute world to her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	I think we have our hands full, love

**Author's Note:**

> is there anything better than slow and lazy mornings with your family?

**3 months later**

**Sunday morning**

“Good morning,” Jennie says, smiling into the camera. 

She steps back, combing her fingers through her hair as Hanna walks into the kitchen behind her, playing a game on her DS. 

“It’s seven o’clock in the morning right now, so no one else is awake besides Hanna and myself. I’m gonna give her some water and then show you guys what a typical morning looks like for me.” 

Jennie grabs down a sippy cup from the cabinet and goes to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Hanna takes a peek at the camera, waving slightly, and then walks over to Jennie’s side, laying her cheek against her thigh as she yawns. 

“You okay, sweetheart?”

Jennie finishes pouring the water and tightens the lid on the cup before crouching down to hand it to her. Hanna’s lips are slightly swollen from sleep, but she sets her DS on the counter, and nods her head sluggishly. 

“M’sleepy,” she mumbles. 

“You can go back to sleep until I make breakfast, yeah?”

Jennie runs her fingers through her hair, untangling knots and leans forward to kiss her forehead, before encouraging her to drink her water. 

“Do you want me to lay down with you for a little bit?”

“But what about the babies? What if you need help?” she frowns. 

“Mommy can help me,” Jennie laughs and reaches underneath her arms to pick Hanna up and place her on her hip. 

“Let’s go lay down and if I need you, I’ll wake you up.”

Jennie grabs the camera off the counter and walks back to Hanna’s bedroom, feeling her weight like a solid presence against her and her tiny fingers that grab a hold of her t-shirt. 

When she pushes the door open, the entire room is bathed in sunlight with the curtains drawn and the blinds lifted up. Hanna makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat and pushes her face into Jennie’s neck to block out all the light.

Jennie sets the camera down on her shelf and moves to shut the blinds, then pushes the curtains close. “Better?” she whispers. 

Hanna peeks out from her neck and nods. Her arm tightens around Jennie’s neck as she walks over to the bed and pulls her sheet back. When she kneels down, Hanna lets go of her and crawls over to her pillow, turning over on her side to face her mom. 

Jennie tucks the blanket around her body and lays down next to her, sliding her hand underneath the pillow and raises her arm to stroke her fingers down the side of Hanna’s face. 

“Go to sleep, pretty girl,” she whispers. 

Hanna yawns again and shuffles closer to her side, fisting the front of her t-shirt as Jennie kisses her nose. When she breathes in, she can smell the baby powder that clings to Hanna’s skin and something else that smells like grass and flowers. 

It makes her smile when she drags her hand over her shoulder and down her back, rubbing gently like she would when the little girl had trouble sleeping on her own. 

“I love you, mama” Hanna whispers as she blinks up at her, her eyelids growing heavier the more Jennie rubs her back. 

“I love you too. You make me so happy, such a great big sister to your brothers.”

Jennie kisses her cheek and then the tip of her nose just before Hanna finally drifts off to sleep. And for a few minutes she just lays there, watching the way her small chest rises and falls. She runs her fingers down the length of her hair and listens to her breathing before she finally climbs off the bed. She tucks the tiny Dumbo plushy into her side and then walks across the room to grab her camera and shut the door. 

“I think she hears me moving around in the mornings and then decides to wake up,” Jennie says. 

She switches the light back on in the kitchen and sets the camera down before opening up a few cabinets to grab some things down and start the kettle up. She turns the stove on and twists open the cap on a tub of protein powder, turning it around to show it to the camera. 

“Um, my mom actually bought this for me and it’s to help with hair loss. I don’t know if you guys can tell, but around my edges, I noticed that my hair was thinning out and my doctor told me that was pretty common in postpartum.”

She steps closer to the camera and points at parts of her hairline, running her fingers through the strands. 

“This is the first time that I’ve ever experienced this after a pregnancy, but yeah, no I was just in the shower like a few nights ago and I realized that some of my hair was like falling out.” 

She takes out a small pot and fills it with milk, setting it next to the kettle and turning the heat on low.

“It wasn’t like a lot or anything, but I just kind of noticed it and then like made a call to my doctor and she was like, _‘yeah, that’s actually common in most women and it really just depends on how your body reacts’_. So after I told my mom, she sent me this.”

When the kettle starts to whistle, Jennie sets her mug down in front of her and rips open one of the tea bags from the canister and sets it inside the cup. 

“I think it’s supposed to help with the hair loss, replenish proteins or something like that,” she shrugs. 

Jennie pours the water in and then scoops two spoonfuls of the powder into the tea before mixing it together. “It doesn’t really have a taste, so you won’t really notice a difference.” 

After adding milk and a handful of ice, Jennie takes a sip and moans quietly, smiling into the rim of her glass. 

“It’s really good and it actually works. It’ll take some time, but I can definitely see the difference it’s made﹣”

Lisa walks into the kitchen then, carrying the twins in each of her arms, and she smiles at Jennie even though she looks half awake. Her wide-rimmed glasses are slightly crooked and her hair looks like a mess, but it’s so endearing that Jennie can’t help but lean away from the camera to press a kiss to her cheek. 

She still smells like their sheets and when she pulls back a little, she can see the indentation of the blankets across her face. 

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Lisa whispers and then looks over her shoulder. “Are you recording?”

“Mm-hm,” she nods. “I’m gonna edit out some stuff anyway. Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah,” she says and then yawns just as Holland makes a noise against her shoulder. “But I woke up and you weren’t in bed and then I heard these two making noises, so I just decided to get up with them.” 

“I’ll make breakfast, you can feed them then.”

“Okay,” Lisa hums and then bends down to kiss Jennie on the mouth. She pulls back a little bit, licking her lips, and then smiles before kissing her again. 

“You taste really good. Is that earl grey?”

Jennie nods her head and laughs when Lisa noses around her mouth and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She passes Holland to Jennie and then turns around to grab one of the bottles out of the fridge that Jennie had pumped last night. 

“I just changed his diaper, he should be okay. I don’t think he’s hungry right now. He wasn’t whining.” 

“You’re not?” Jennie asks Holland. 

At three months old, the twins are more expressive. They can smile slightly and they make more noises for a lot of reasons, either to fuss for a diaper change, cry for a bottle of milk, or yawn to be set down on their blankets for a nap. Holland still has trouble lifting his head up, but when Jennie holds the back of his head, he stares at her with half of his fist in his mouth and kicks his legs. 

“You’re not hungry yet, babe?”

Jennie kisses his nose and listens to the faint squeal that he makes as she balances him on her hip. When she turns around, Lisa is already reclining back against the couch and switching the TV on as she starts to feed Hanzel. 

With the volume turned down, Jennie makes her way back over to the camera and waves Holland’s tiny fist. 

“Their feeding times are usually one after the other. For some reason, they don’t like to eat at the same time, which is actually pretty funny. So usually, one of us will take a baby, while the other is feeding one of the boys.” 

When the milk starts boiling on the stove, Jennie moves away from the camera and adds in the oatmeal that was left out on the counter. She stirs with one hand and watches as Holland chews on the sleeve of his onesie. Spit dribbles down the corner of his mouth, soaking his sleeve, and when Jennie tries to pull it away, he fusses until she lets go. 

“Breakfast is really simple around here. The kids will literally eat anything. Hyun just hates pancakes﹣specifically when Lisa makes pancakes﹣so we try to switch things up.” 

Jennie opens up the bread box and takes out a few slices to put them in the toaster, and then stands next to the sink to finish the rest of her tea. 

Sometimes, Hyun might smell the food cooking and stumble out of bed before his sister, and it looks like this might be one of those mornings when Jennie hears the siren from his fire truck toy. 

She looks over her shoulder as the three year-old walks sluggishly into the kitchen, his blanket in one hand dragging behind him and his truck tucked underneath his arm. He pauses in front of the stove, staring up at it, then turns around and walks straight into Jennie’s leg, pushing his face into her leg. 

“Good morning, little dude. Did you sleep okay?”

He makes a sound against her sweatpants and then looks up, his chin digging into her skin. “I had a dream that we went to the candy store and you let me buy whatever I wanted,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, really?” Jennie snorted. “You didn’t get a tummy ache from all that candy?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “I had so much candy that it didn’t fit in mommy’s car. Can we go to the candy store today?”

“The candy store? I remember someone not eating all of his food last night. Why should I take you to the candy store?”

 _“Pleaseeee?_ ” Hyun begs. “Please, mama?” 

He rubs his face up against Jennie's leg and she groans before pushing his hair back and tilting his face up.

“Maybe﹣ _maybe_ ﹣if you eat your dinner, then I’ll think about it. Hm?” 

Hyun frowns but nods his head anyway and reaches up on his tippy toes to touch Holland’s foot. “Good morning, baby brother. You’re lucky all you have to eat is milk.” 

He stuffs his blanket underneath his arm and trugs out of the kitchen, probably towards the living room, so he can see Lisa and Hanzel too. It makes Jennie laugh as she turns back to the stove and turns the oatmeal off. 

Just as she’s ladling the food into different colorful bowls, Hanna walks into the kitchen, fresh-faced and the only one with actual clothes on. Even though her hair isn’t combed out or put into any sort of style, her pink overalls are cute and she quickly pushes her stool in front of the counter before climbing up and helping Jennie sprinkle fruit and sugar into the bowls. 

Lisa sets the table while Jennie lays Holland down in his swing next to Hanzel. The small mobile above them plays a soft lullaby that already has Hanzel’s eyes drooping when she dims the lights in the room.

“Say thank you to mama for making breakfast,” Lisa tells the kids as she helps Hyun into his seat. 

“Thank you, mama,” Hanna says, pushing her hair back and frowns when Hyun tucks his feet underneath himself to lean over and grab the bottle of syrup. 

“Thank you!” he yells and Lisa almost knocks over her own food trying to quiet him down so he doesn’t wake the boys. 

Breakfast, no matter how hard the kids try to use their inside voices, is always loud and boisterous. Hanna tells them about parent’s day which is coming up soon, and all the events she wants both of them to see, including the drawings that her teacher has hung up from the ceiling in her classroom. Hyun, in between feeding himself and getting half of the oatmeal on his t-shirt, talks about Teen Titans and tells Lisa that he wants to be Robin for Halloween even though it's only April and they won’t be trick-or-treating for another six months.

When Hyun finishes his breakfast, shoveling a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and then grabbing his truck down from the table, he tugs on Hanna’s hand and says, “do you wanna play with me, Hanna?” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lisa grumbles, but Hyun ignores her and tugs on Hanna’s sleeve until she finishes the last of her orange juice and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Okay!”

The two of them scramble off the table in a rush, but when Jennie yells _“your plates”_ , they both hurry back, grabbing their things and noisily dump their dishes into the sink, making the water splash out on the floor. 

Lisa sighs loudly as she watches them disappear around the corner and Jennie does too before reaching out and taking her hand. She rubs her thumb across her knuckles and pulls her hand to her mouth so she can kiss the inside of her palm. Her hand is warm because Lisa always runs hot in the mornings, but it still brings a smile to her face when Lisa downs the last of her coffee and turns sideways to kiss her nose. 

"Come here," she murmurs. 

"I'm right here."

"You know what I mean," she rolls her eyes. And Jennie does, but it's always fun to tease Lisa like this, to play dumb a little bit before Lisa playfully hauls her out of her chair and pulls her into her lap. 

"You didn't give me my kiss this morning," Lisa frowns. 

"I did give you a kiss, stupid." 

"You gave me a _peck_ ," Lisa clarifies and winds her arms around Jennie's waist. "A peck is not a kiss."

"So then what is a kiss?" Jennie snorts. 

"Hm." 

Lisa makes a noise in the back of her throat and pulls Jennie close, nosing the side of her neck and pushing her left hand underneath her shirt. Her fingertips run across the skin of her lower back and it tickles, but it's also the only way Lisa knows how to tell her what it is that she means. She's so tactile; she needs to touch people to talk to them, to show people that she loves them. 

It's how Hyun knows that Lisa still loves him after she admonishes his behavior or makes him sit in his room for time-out because he wouldn't listen to Jennie or he got into a fight at the play park. She'll rub his hands and kiss his face and suddenly his tears would be non-existent and he'd be climbing all over her shoulders just like he always does. 

It's how Hanna always seeks Lisa out whenever she falls down and scrapes her skin or when she's frightened after watching a movie, because Lisa always kisses her scars or hugs her tight enough that it feels just a little bit more safer to climb into her own bed at night. 

So it feels natural when Lisa turns her head to the side, when she runs her fingers down the slope of her nose and presses the pad of her thumb against Jennie's bottom lip. And when she leans in close enough to breathe into her mouth, Jennie tilts her head just slightly in order to brush their lips together. And it shouldn't feel this good-at least, not after all this time, but it still does. It still makes her chest tighten when Lisa nibbles at her top lip and drags her tongue inside of her mouth. 

Her breath tastes like coffee and fruit and it's so disgusting, but it also settles something in the pit of her stomach. It reminds her that she's home, that she's in her kitchen and that she's sitting on her wife's lap and in their tiny little fourth floor unit, nothing can ever hurt them.

* * *

“Can I try?” Hanna asks Lisa. 

There’s still syrup around the side of her mouth and the Spiderman plushie in her hand drags behind her on the ground as she walks into the living room. Her and Hyun were supposed to be watching a movie together, that's why Jennie herded them into their bedroom so they wouldn't wake the twins, but either Hyun fell asleep or the little girl grew tired of the film.

Lisa pats the space beside her on the couch and then pauses, jutting her chin in the direction of their bathroom. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Lisa asked her. 

Hanna gasped and dropped her toy to the floor, running out of the living room and down the hall into the bathroom. Lisa snorted and adjusted her grip on Hanzel, smiling down at the little boy as he suckled at the bottle with his little fits balled up against his face.

Holland was still asleep, surrounded by blankets on the floor and some of Hyun’s toys that he had neatly placed side by side so that, _‘baby can play with them when he wakes up.’_

He still had difficulty understanding that the twins couldn’t play with toys yet. 

Hanna comes back into the living room, showing Lisa her hands, and then carefully climbs up onto the couch, straightening her legs and looking up expectantly at the younger woman. 

“Remember to be gentle,” Lisa tells her. She pulls the bottle away and slowly lays Hanzel down in her arms, watching as the little girl adjusts herself before she hands the bottle to her. 

Hanna pokes Hanzel on the nose at first, but then he opens his little mouth and she feeds the nipple to him, making a happy sound and kicking her feet excitedly. 

“Hold his head,” Lisa says and fixes her arm, before reaching back to stuff one of the couch cushions underneath her elbow. 

“Like this?” Hanna asks, glancing sideways at Lisa. 

“Yep. Just like that and make sure you keep the bottle up, so he won’t suck in any air.” 

Lisa adjusts her wrist and then leans back with a sigh, smiling at the little girl when she starts humming underneath her breath. Jennie used to do the same thing with Hyun when he was much smaller and Lisa is somewhat surprised that Hanna can still remember that. 

It seems like forever ago, but Lisa remembers those first few days with their first kid, always keeping Hanna within eyesight and nearly falling over themselves after every cry or any sound she made. It got easier with their second child; they weren’t as nervous or on edge about everything, and Lisa is still somewhat in disbelief that they’re doing this again but with two this time around. 

Jennie walks in the living room then, combing her fingers through her hair as she pulls it up into a ponytail. There’s a ketchup stain on the front of her shirt and she's holding one side of her sweatpants up with her hand. Lisa rolls her eyes and wants to make a comment about it, but she looks so fucking cute that she just opens her arms instead. 

Jennie wastes no time climbing onto the couch and snuggling into her side as she tucks her legs underneath herself. She feels warm and her skin is still slightly damp from the shower earlier. Lisa noses around at the skin behind her ear and sighs happily, smelling her bath wash and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“Are you okay?” she whispers. 

“Mm,” Jennie hums. She runs her hand along Lisa’s front, her fingers digging into her side, almost as if she can pull herself any bit closer to the younger woman. 

“It’s just nice like this,” she sighs and then looks up at Lisa, smiling at her. “It’s quiet and everyone is okay.”

Lisa can’t help it, but she has to kiss her. So, she bends her neck and pecks the top of her nose first, laughing at the way that Jennie’s nose scrunches up, and then takes her face in between her hands to kiss her on the mouth. 

She tastes like maple syrup and oats and for some reason, Lisa deepens the kiss, licking behind her teeth and biting down on her bottom lip until Jennie giggles and pulls away. 

“Stop,” she flushes. “You’re being gross and it’s too early.”

 _“You’re being gross_ ,” Lisa mocks in a funny voice. “You sound like one of the kids.” 

“Shut up,” Jennie laughs and leans forward to kiss her chin. “Hyun and I are going to go to the store later. Do you need anything?” She murmurs. 

“Just toothpaste,” Lisa whispers back and taps her nose. “And floss.”

Hanna grabs her attention by tugging on her t-shirt and shows her the empty bottle. 

“He’s done, mommy!”

“Good job,” Jennie smiles. “You did so well, you’re such a great big sister, babe.”

Hanna’s cheeks flush as Lisa takes the bottle from her, passing it to Jennie, and then takes Hanzel into her arms, arranging the blanket over her shoulder so she can burp him. 

“Can I feed Holland, too?” 

“He’s still asleep, babe,” Jennie says and gently brushes Hanzel’s curls back with her fingers. 

He makes a noise against Lisa’s shoulder, wiggling in place as Jennie leans down to kiss his forehead. His skin is smooth and he smells like milk and baby powder, a scent that has Jennie trailing her nose along his hairline. 

“Do you want to go to the store with me and your brother later today?”

Hanna slides off the couch and stares hard at the floor before frowning and shaking her head. “No, I’ll stay here and help mommy with the babies.”

Lisa laughs and adjusts Hanzel in her arms before shaking her head. "I think I'll be okay, babe. I thought you wanted a new coloring book?"

"I did!" she hops in place but then quiets down when Holland stirs on the floor. "I did," she says again quietly. "But what if you need help?"

Lisa's heart simultaneously drops and grows about ten sizes too large for her chest as she stares at Hanna's expression. "I think I'll be okay, love. Me and your brothers will still be here when you get back. And maybe, you could even color some pictures for them and we can hang them up in the nursery?" 

Hanzel finally lets out a quiet burp, only spitting up on the blanket slightly, and Lisa leans forward, carefully holding him up so she can transfer him to the floor. 

When Jennie pats her lap, Hanna wastes no time walking over to her and climbing up in her space. They're both so tiny that Lisa could easily gather them up in her arms, but it's also nice to see the way that Hanna makes herself as small as possible, pushing her face into Jennie's neck in the same way that Lisa sometimes does. 

"I think I want to go to the store too," Lisa hears her mumble.

* * *

“Mama, I think you're pretty!” Hyun giggles, picking his nose with one of his fingers as Jennie snorts and pulls it away, grabbing one of her makeup wipes to clean his nose, before tossing it in the trash. 

“Thank you,” she smiles, turning back to face the mirror as she finishes applying her serum. 

Hyun clutches his stuffed dolphin to his chest, quietly peering up at Jennie over the edge of the vanity. He’s dressed only in his diaper, so it’s no surprise when Lisa runs into their bedroom a couple of seconds later with his pajamas in her hands, narrowing her eyes at the three-year old. 

“Why did you run off?” she huffs. “The only person allowed to walk around naked is mama!” Lisa says. 

“Ew!” Hanna squeals, running into the room between Lisa’s legs as the younger woman yelps. “Why would mama be naked?”

Hanna’s dressed in her nightgown, her hair pulled up into a ponytail as she scrambles onto their bed, almost dragging the comforter down as Hyun giggles and tries to follow after her. Lisa is faster though and she quickly scoops Hyun into her arms, his shouts causing Jennie to laugh as the younger girl attempts to wrangle him over her shoulder. 

“You guys should not have this much energy before nap time,” she grumbles. 

“Why would mama be naked?” Hanna asks again louder this time as she starts jumping on the bed. 

Jennie, feeling sorry for Lisa, and somewhat amused that the younger girl looks like she’s ten seconds away from having a breakdown, stands up to lift Hanna into the air and onto her hip. The five-year old smiles cheekily, wrapping her chubby arms around Jennie’s neck as the older girl sighs and rubs her back. “Why are you guys so hyper?” 

Jennie follows Lisa out of the room, walking down the hallway to the kid’s room as the younger woman flips the light on, sitting down on Hyun’s bed and tossing him on the sheets as he giggles and rolls over to sit up. 

“But why would ma-”

“Maybe if I was taking a shower,” Jennie said. “I can’t shower with my clothes on, right?”

Hanna nods quickly, staring up at her mama with wide eyes. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Jennie snorts and leans down to pull the covers back on Hanna’s bed before helping her in. 

The little girl reaches back to grab the doll on her pillow, turning her head forward and showing Jennie the new dress that she put on her today. “It’s black, one of your favorite colors, mama.”

“I know,” Jennie smiles. “She looks so pretty. Where are you taking her tomorrow?”

“The playground!” Hanna grins. “I want to go on the slides and play in the sandbox.”

“Wow! So you should go to bed then, hm? So you can wake up tomorrow and go play.”

“And can I﹣can I take a juice box?”

“Yeah, I’ll even pack you two cookies so you can share it with your friend,” Jennie says and Hanna’s eyes widen, her little mouth making a _O_ shape as she gasps. 

“I want to take a nap now.”

Jennie chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of her head and kisses her mouth twice just because Hanna whines that she can’t go to sleep with only one kiss. After stroking her head, she fixes the sheet around her, whispering a soft goodnight in her ear before she looks over her shoulder at Lisa talking to Hyun’s stuffed dolphin. 

“Mommy, his name is Spiderman.”

“His name was Sunny yesterday,” Lisa frowns, holding the animal up. “And besides, this is a dolphin.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “Spiderman!” he points at the stuffed dolphin. 

“Spiderman is a Marvel superhero that shoo-”

Jennie covers her mouth, causing Lisa to look up at her in confusion. “Are you seriously going to argue about this right now?”

Lisa raises an eyebrow at her, silently challenging her with a look of, _'do you want to see me try?’_ And Jennie scoffs, pulling her hand away to flick her forehead lightly. 

“Time for bed, Hyun,” Jennie says and helps Lisa wrestle the toddler underneath the sheets. The three-year old giggles behind his hand but Jennie doesn't want him to think it's playtime so she nudges the younger woman out of the way and combs her fingers through Hyun's hair.

It takes a while, but eventually Hyun passes out, his arm flopping off the side of the bed as Lisa tucks it back under his blanket and kisses his forehead. 

They leave the door slightly ajar and turn on the nightlight on the wall before walking back to the studio with their arms intertwined.

* * *

"Can you say mouse?" Lisa asks Hanzel, bending her neck down as she holds the little boy in her lap. She's messing around on the computer in an attempt to edit one of Jennie's videos but the software keeps crashing every time she tries to open it. 

"Mouse," she says again, offering him the wireless object. 

Hanzel makes a noise, kicking his feet in front of him before he sticks his thumb back in his mouth. 

"Jennie, what if they can't hear us?"

"They can hear us, asshole. They're not deaf, their hearing is fine." 

Jennie tickles Holland's stomach, watching as he smiles around his fist and his cheeks bunch up. He's so much bigger than his brother that he already has fat, some of it spilling out of the sleeves of his onesies and making his fingers look like sausages. It makes Jennie want to kiss him all over and nibble at his skin until he squeals in delight. Instead, she just grabs his fist and gently presses her lips to his knuckles. 

"I love you," she whispers. 

And maybe Holland understands that because his eyes try to focus on her and they're Lisa's eyes really, more of a warm brown than anything. His lips twitch like he wants to laugh and she can still hear Lisa behind her trying to get Hanzel to recognize the mouse. In retrospect, it's silly because they won't be able to talk for a while, but it's just like Lisa to say something stupid like that. 

"I love you," Jennie whispers into his fist again and she hopes everyone in the apartment can hear her.


End file.
